


Manipulation

by mmmdraco



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend dared me to write a rhyming poem summarizing The Avengers. This was the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulation

There once was a man named Fury,  
Who was in rather a hurry,  
to make a group into a team  
using whatever means.

All of them engaged in snark,  
especially that Tony Stark,  
but Fury knew where to find the hole  
(other than in Son of Coul).

Rub it in, that Coulson died,  
by _MURDER_ , not suicide,  
holding on to hope and cards  
(that one a lie, with regards).

A man of iron and a heart of gold  
in the beginning, wasn't sold;  
A demigod who called the thunder  
wondered at his brother's blunder;

A precision marksman with a bow  
rendered lost in his role;  
An aggressive woman clad in black  
waiting for the next attack;

A calm man carrying rage inside  
trying to make the green man hide;  
A hero from an older age  
brought to read from the same page;

Together, initiated with a cause  
with hardly a care about the laws,  
they assembled with SHIELD, a motley crew,  
to give their enemies their due.

Now they stand, Avengers assembled,  
in hopes that their enemies trembled.  
And as long as their wins kept them rolling in karma,  
they'd end the "save the world" missions with shwarma.


End file.
